Supposition
by Barbara C
Summary: This is a three part story hinged on supposition noun, 1: a message expressing an opinion based on incomplete evidence 2: a hypothesis that is taken for granted.
1. Leena

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll have to give whatever companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** There are three sides to every story.

**Supposition**   
by Barbara C.

LEENA

Leena Tauros lazily opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through her bedroom window, blinking her eyes against the offending intruder, she groaned and rolled to her side. Heaving a greatly annoyed sigh she lifted her head off the pillow squinting at the clock to check the time. 

"7:55 am," the digital mechanism conveyed. 

She'd slept in! If she wanted to get a shower before her scheduled time was up she'd better hurry. Rolling out of bed the red haired girl headed over to her dresser and pulled some essentials from the top drawer. She then bumbled her way to her closet to get some outerwear. Next stop the back of her bedroom door where her towel was hanging up and then onto the bathroom. 

The brief spurt of adrenaline gone, the somewhat bleary eyed red head stumbled her way the few doors down to the bathroom, subconsciously noting that the rain that had buffeted the base the previous day and into the night stopped during her trip down the hall. As she continued her way down the hall, she scolded herself for waking so late as to not be able to run the hot water out before Bit's turn to shower came up. The door suddenly in front of her, she almost unconsciously mumbled, "cookies," before reaching out to turn the knob. 

Opening the door, she quickly and quietly closed it behind her, no use slamming it so that Bit would know when to barge in. As she began stripping her nightclothes off, she noticed it was still steamy. Jamie must have taken a really hot shower for the room to still be steamy, that or it wasn't as late as she thought. That had to be it, her clock must be broken. On second thought, she probably read the time wrong. It probably read 7:25. After thinking for several moments about it, she was certain she had read the clock wrong. Jamie had probably just gotten out of the shower and was already starting breakfast. She could take her usual long shower without worry that Bit would barge in. A lazy grin spread across her face as she realized she had enough time to run the hot water out of the system before Bit's turn to shower came up. She picked up her towel and headed for the shower. 

Still groggy, the warm steam wasn't helping any, Leena bumbled her way to the shower, she had just opened the steamed up shower door when the water turned on spraying her. In her shock, she opened her eyes and got a view of a soaped down Bit, his bare backside, and those gorgeous green eyes looking over his shoulder as they went wide with shock. 

Jerking back, the girl stepped into a quickly forming puddle of water the open shower door had created and began to slip. The grip she had on the towel held in front of her loosened, but the terrycloth was caught by a soapy arm trying to help her keep balance. With the showerhead still pumping water, it flowed through the open door making the floor rather slick; and Bit, being off balanced by his perverted action, lost his footing as well, and down the both of them tumbled. Fortunately, or not, just in time for Harry to burst in with, "Leena, my lo-," followed by an ear piercing scream as he saw the two lying naked and tangled in each others arms on the bathroom floor. 

* * *

Please read and review. I thrive on critiques, it is how I know what my readers want, how to edit difficult chapters, and how to be a better writer overall. Thank you! 

Visit www . dictionary . com (no spaces) for the full definition of supposition, if you missed reading the blurb. 


	2. Bit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll have to give whatever companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** There are three sides to every story.

**Supposition**   
by Barbara C.

BIT

An annoying sound between a ring and a screech brought him out of his dreams. The constant throbbing sound informed him it was time to wake up. In defiance, Bit Cloud flung a hand out from beneath the warm covers of his bed and knocked the alarm clock from the nightstand. It landed a good three feet away on the floor, but continued its rancorous noise. 

Groggily the blond young man opened his eyes; bobbing his head around he tried to locate the alarm clock that refused to die. Finally locating it, he glared at it. The clock didn't appear bothered by the action and continued its duty of waking Bit. Of course the young man was already awake, but it didn't seem to care. 

Sliding out from beneath the warm covers, a barefoot Bit padded over to the clock and turned off the alarm. He was grumbling under his breath about the time not mattering because Leena was using up all the hot water and she'd be late getting out of the shower anyway. As he made his way back to place the clock on the nightstand he scolded himself for bothering to set the alarm in the first place. 

With a stretch, a yawn, and a belly scratch, Bit padded over to his closet to find some clothes to pull on. When the closet yielded nothing the blond wrinkled his nose and wandered over to the clothes hamper. Sniffing several items, he pulled out a pair of reasonably clean smelling pants and grabbed a shirt that had been discarded over the back of a chair sometime earlier in the week. Finding his towel in a heap on the floor, he grabbed that too and headed over to his dresser where he managed to scrounge up some clean underwear. 

He looked at the clock again. "7:50." He'd wasted enough time, he might as well head for the shower and see if the hot water hog was finished. As he padded down the hall, Bit noticed that the rain that had pounded the base the night before had finished it onslaught. 

At the bathroom door he stopped to listen. There was no telling sound of the shower spray indicating an inhabitant. He knocked and waited. No response. Shrugging he entered then shut the door behind him. Either Leena had finished early or she hadn't showered yet. A sly look crossed his face. He could use up all the hot water before she got there; now that was a goal. Of course, if she'd finished early, he had noticed a lack of steam, it wouldn't matter, but he would get his shower done with earlier than usual. 

He made his decision, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. After running the water for a few minutes it started to cool down, a sign that Leena had already been there and used up much of the supply of hot water. Knowing what to do since the red haired witch often did that to him, he turned the water off as he soaped himself down. He paused when he thought he heard someone at the door. Oh, well they could wait. He finished scrubbing his face and ears and felt for the knob to turn the water back on. As soon as he had done so, a full spray of water struck his face washing most of the soap away and a muffled shriek sounded from behind him. Careless of remaining soap that might wash into his eyes he looked over his shoulder to find Leena standing there wide eyed and in a towel that didn't quite cover her birthday suit. 

Bit saw her take a step back and start to slip on a puddle of water. Instinctively he tried to stop the fall by reaching out and grasping...her towel. The two teenagers were off balanced by his attempted heroics and went tumbling to the floor as Harry burst through the door professing his love for Leena. Of course, the idiot didn't finish, he was too busy screaming his head off at the compromising…er…position the two were in; wet and soapy, on the floor, naked, tangled together. 

* * *

Please read and review/respond. I thrive on critiques, it is how I know what my readers want, how to edit difficult chapters, and how to be a better writer overall. Thank you! 


	3. Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll have to give whatever companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** There are three sides to every story.

**Supposition**   
by Barbara C.

HARRY

It was a bright and beautiful morning. It was also early in the morning and Harry Champ thought it was the right day and the right time to bring his lovely, luscious, lollipop looking Leena to lucidity with a heartfelt kiss. Just like a fairytale. He heaved a dreamy sigh, as he thought of her response to his romantic overture. She would open her eyes and softly say his name uncertain as to whether it was really her prince. He would tell his beloved her hearts desire that it was really him and that if only she would say the words they could be together for eternity. Then she would wrap her arms around his neck and her lips would part as she brought his head down for another magical kiss. Then she would say in her sultry voice, "Harry, I lo-" 

A mechanical robot voice chimed in. "I loathe you! Then when she unwrap her fingers from around your throat and-" 

"Sebastian!" he whined. "Shut up, it was my dream! You didn't have to intrude." 

"Then you shouldn't have shared it with us, Harry," the robot informed his owner. Benjamin piped up then. "When will you ever learn that Leena Tauros has no intention of ever doing anything to you other than use you for her own play toy?" 

"I'll show you. I'll march right over to the Blitz Team's base and profess my love to her this morning. I'll wake her with a kiss, just like I always dream of and then…then you'll see. Leena will be mine!" 

It was nearly 8:00am when "the man destined to be king" arrived to give a wakeup kiss to his beloved Leena. Not bothering to announce himself, Harry just wandered right on in. Jamie was busy making pancakes for everyone's breakfast when Harry strode into the kitchen startling the young man. 

Ever the gentleman Harry ignored the blank stare that Jamie gave him then cunningly and subtly asked for directions to Leena's room. Before the young man could answer the smell of burning pancakes assailed their noses and the boy gave a startled cry and jumped to save the breakfast. Muttering a comment about Tauros allowing inept cooks in the kitchen, Harry sat down and waited for the crisis to be over with so he could receive his reply. 

While Jamie blubbered over the crispy state of his recent batch of pancakes, Brad walked in, pausing when he noticed Harry sitting in the kitchen. Reaching for the pot of coffee Jamie had started, Brad asked Harry his business and Harry once again cunningly and subtly asked for directions to his beloved's room. Being as shrewd as he was, Brad flat out gave him the directions startling the would-be beau. 

Soon, Harry was at Leena's door picturing what his darling angel would look like asleep. An angel, he decided with a grin. Then he opened the door. Upon entering his beloved's bedroom, lovely as it was, her beauty did not grace his presence. He was on his way back down the hall when he heard the shower running and looked at a door to see a shower schedule with Leena's shower time being right then. Not one to pass up the enormous opportunity to peak in on his beloved, he burst open the door, only to find two lovebirds whom had been romping around in the shower had put enough of a strain on the door to push it open and topple their games onto the floor of the bathroom. 

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he halted his confession of love and shrieked sending everyone in the complex running to come see what the fuss was all about. 

* * *

ARGH! The other two pieces came to be so easily, this took me weeks just to get this. The story is solid, but I'm not 100% happy with the composition. Oh well, please read and review/respond. I find comments very helpful when I write new stories. 

This is the complete story, three parts. I thought about adding other points of view or a sequel, but as it is, it is just right and doesn't lose focus. I hope you enjoyed reading these chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. :)


End file.
